


Under his shirt.

by robojason



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tendou Satori-centric, Top Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robojason/pseuds/robojason
Summary: Tendou smiled.Knowing that he he had already noticed the surprise 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿 his shirt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Thirst Over Tendou 2020





	Under his shirt.

ㅤ  
"Huh? What are you staring at ~ ? Is there something you like? ”

Smiles, narrowing his eyes. Anyone would have swallowed and been intimidated by the way the redhead approached, 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 across the bed and taking advantage of the other's position, sitting, to get on top of him. And little by little, using his thin hand on the other's chest, he forced him to lie down.  
When they entered the room it seemed to be cold. All the heat in the place seemed to be concentrated in the redhead's hand and in the area where he had just sat, just above his partner’s waist.

Soon, his fingertips brushed the other’s chest for the last time before free them. And calmly, Tendou opened his own shirt. The man lied under him had already noticed the harness that decorated Tendou's torso thanks to the sweat and the way his shirt stuck to the body and didn’t leave too much to the imagination.

He knew there was a harness under his clothes, as he knew about the piercings that pierced and decorated his nipples.  
And even with that he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

He seemed surprised. His gaze was lost not only in the accessories, but in the paleness of his skin. In how soft and smooth it seemed. And soon he would divert it to follow the movements of his hands and the route they made through the partner’s torso again, this time not to push him but to caress him. 𝗧𝗼 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆.

The index and middle fingers tempted at the elastic of the pants and soon managed to get into it.  
Tendou's tongue ran over his own lips, sharp and pale. Wet. Before receiving an answer, he himself spoke.

"You can not only look but touch, you know that? Night is young… so let’s 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯. ~ ”

Silence. With both eyes narrowed, the red haired couldn't help but laugh and break the distance between them two. Right on his lips he whispered something, letting him drink directly from his breathing.

"I'm wearing this for you to pull from it. Don't be shy."  
ㅤ


End file.
